


Sweet Stuff

by samsgirly



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Zoo, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsgirly/pseuds/samsgirly
Summary: You're Gabriel's soulmate, when he comes into your candy shop and asks you on a date what will you say?





	Sweet Stuff

You had found out years ago, it had been a normal day when the golden feathered angel walked through the door of you candy shop. Of course at the time you couldn't see his wings, "Hiya sweet stuff, how are you today?" he asked you.  
"Good, how are you?" you replied in a cheery tone and walked around the counter, "Need any help?"   
"Well, I don't know I mean I could use some help." he said  
"Can I ask you what you need help with?" you asked him.  
"Well, you see I lost something and I was wondering if I could borrow yours till I find mine. Anyways I'm Gabe." he said  
"(Y/N), now what do you need to borrow?" you asked.  
"Well I lost my number (Y/N) and I was wondering if I could borrow your and I'll return it tonight?" Gabe said asking if you were free for the night.  
"Gabe did you just ask me out on a date?" you asked.  
"Yes, (Y/N) I did, so is it a yes or no?" he asked.  
"Sure, here's my number," you said turning to write your number on a slip of paper and passing it off to him, "what time tonight?"   
"7 pm?" Gabe asked.  
"Sure, now would you like some candy or not?" you asked as someone else walked in from the door and walked their child to the other side of the shop.  
"Yeah, I'll get it myself though." he said walking away and looked over his shoulder winking at you.  
You smiled widely at him as a small child walked up to you and pulled you towards a case of candy.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
I'd been keeping watch on her for years now, she was my soulmate. My father had made her for me, of course I didn't want her to get in trouble for being with me, but I couldn't wait any longer I had to be with her. So I decided to walk into her candy shop, it was amazing in there and she looked beautiful, I felt myself getting nervous as I talked to her, me an angel getting nervous when talking to a human girl. She agreed to see me tonight and I almost kissed her then, but she had other matters to get to. When the little girl grabbed her and took her over to a case of candy, I couldn't help but smile she came by children naturally and she seemed to love every child as her own.  
I decided to snap out of the candy shop before someone found where I was and decided to find out who she was. I was her guardian angel but I still couldn't imagine her getting even the slightest bit hurt.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
He was gone before you could turn to talk to him again, you pouted a bit and turned to stock some shelves You only had four more hours left of work, and even though you did love working for yourself, work was still work and you couldn't stand it.   
When work finally was over you drove home as fast as you could, with only three hours to get ready you didn't know if you could make it. You did and you wore a knee length red dress, black flats, and curled your (H/C) hair in large, bouncy curls. It was nearing 7 when you heard a knock at the door. You waited a few seconds before yelling "one minute, please" you said smoothing your dress out before opening the door, "Hey Gabe!"  
"Hey sweet stuff, you look amazing" he said and handed you a bag of gummi bears.  
"Oh my favorite, how did you know?" you asked him taking the bag from him.  
"First impressions mean everything, you learn a lot from a person when you first meet them." he said making you lean against the door frame.  
"Oh Gabe. I hope I didn't over-dress, did I?" you asked as he walked you out to his 1967 Chevy Impala. "Woah Gabe I never saw your car the first time we met, I have to say you have style when it comes to cars." you said laughing.  
"Thanks, I guess you could say it's a family car, been passed through the generations." he explained.  
"Well its amazing anyways." you said as he opened your door and let you in.  
He drove you both to the ocean, it was beautiful and the sun was just setting, lighting the entire beach up beautifully. You were speachless and it was all too beautiful and perfect to say anything about. He looked over at you in awe and reached up to turn the radio on, 'But I can't help fallin' in love with you' you recognized the tune and started to hum along with it and Gabe looked over at you again in awe. Suddenly the seats started to lean back and you leaned back with them, finding your self looking into Gabriel's golden eyes, looking at every line that stood out, every perfect little detail placed upon his eyes. The night was perfect and you were ready for it to never be over. He reached an arm around you and pulled you across the seat, so that you were sitting next to him now. The both of you looking up into the pink sky together, you layed your head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating.   
********************************************************************************************************************************  
I'll tell her on the next date for now I just want this to be normal, Gabe thought to himself.

The night had been perfect, Gabe and you had looked up at the stars and before the sun completely sat you went out and ran around on the beach. When he'd taken you home you didn't want him to leave, but you had work in the morning and he said he couldn't stay, you stood on your tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips before he left. Making yourself blush and making him smile at you before turning to leave. You shut the door and slid down it sitting with your knees against your chest and smiled to yourself, your last date had been in high school two years ago and this date was far better than the one the your high school sweetheart had taken you on. You sighed to yourself and got up walking to your bathroom and starting a bath for yourself, and walking to put your shoes in your room. You got into the bathtub when you head footsteps down stairs, you fumbled to find your phone on the table beside you and dialed Gabriel's number, he didn't answer. A second later your heard crashing downstairs and then you heard someone scream and a bright blue light was faintly seen under your bathroom door. You were terrified, sinking into the bubbles of your bathtub with tears streaming down your face, you had no clue who would be down stairs and had your finger hovering over the call button with the emergency services already dialed. On knock on the door had your crying harder and fearing for your life, "(Y/N)? I came to see if we were going to have a second date and someone was here I kicked him out though and he shouldn't come back." Gabriel spoke through the door.   
"Gabe- Gabe give me a few minutes just please stay out there." you pleaded before getting out of the bath, drying off, and walking out of the bathroom in your pajamas. You ran into his arms, crying and hugging him. You were terrified and still shaking from being scared in the bathroom. Gabe ran a hand through your hair saying things like: "shhh it's going to be okay, everything will be okay, don't worry, I'm here now." and kissing the top of your head. Trying to calm you, it wasn't working you were still crying when he pulled you down on your bed and cradled you in his arms while you were sitting on his lap.  
You didn't remember falling asleep, but you did and you woke up in your bed covered by your blankets. You stretched remembering all the awful events that took place late last night, setting up your swung your legs out from the covers to the floor and stood up. Stretching again as you stood up you let out a small groan and walked out of your room to find that even after all the noise and everything last night the rooms down stairs were still perfectly in tact. You looked over at the couch where Gabriel lay, you smiled to yourself and found a blanket and threw it over him, trying your hardest not to wake him.  
Then, you walked to the kitchen, I have to thank him for all he did for me last night. Ooh what if I made pancakes for him?, you thought to yourself and got all the ingredients out of the cabinets and fridge before mixing it all in a bowl to make the batter. You had two pancakes done when you felt someone's arms wrap around your waist and someone's breath on your neck. "Good morning Gabriel, how did you sleep?" you asked turning around to face him.  
"My sleep? Oh yes, my sleep- it- it was great. Are you okay now from last night?" he asked you quickly changing the subject.  
"Yes, I am and thank you for everything you did last night. Pancakes?" you said offering him a plate.  
"Thank you, and it was no trouble. (Y/N) could you sit down for a minute?" he asked me and pulled a chair out beside him.  
"Okay? What's up?" you asked nervously.  
"(Y/N) I have to explain a lot of things to you and your probably not going to believe me, but it's all true. So let's start small, I'm your soulmate." Gabe said.  
It took you by surprise and you didn't say anything just nodded for him to continue.  
"Okay, and I am also an... angel." he said looking away waiting for your reaction.  
"What? An angel? Like feathery wings and harp stuff?" you said in confusion.  
"Well, I don't have a harp but yeah I have wings." he said and seconds later six large beautiful wings popped out of his back.  
"Can I?" you said gesturing towards the wings.  
"Uh well since your my soulmate I guess yeah." he said watching as your extended your arm to touch it.  
You put your hand on his right wing and ran your fingers through the feathers, Gabe was watching your laughing at your face as you walked around to touch every wing. You were amazed they were amazing, and they just came out of his back as if they'd always been there, but they hadn't. You probably looked like a small child looking around a candy shop.   
********************************************************************************************************************************  
She looked beautiful standing there, running her hands over my wings. She was smiling in awe at the wings, and she looked even more beautiful then the second before. She took the news rather well, anyone who wasn't in love would have freaked out or not believed it, but I could clearly see she was in love with me.   
"Okay, (Y/N) so your cool with all of this?" I asked  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" you answered Gabe. "Well I mean most people don't really believe in angels and stuff so most people would have said I was crazy." Gabriel replied to you.  
"Well, I guess you showed me proof and so why wouldn't I believe you?" you said and slid around his huge wing so you were standing now in front of him.  
He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead, "Thank you." he said before pressing another kiss to your lips.  
"Wait so if your an angel does that mean like you a son of god?" you asked puzzled.  
"Yes, I am and I have tons of other brothers and sisters but we don't need to worry about them... yet." Gabriel replied to you.  
"Yet? What do you mean yet?" You asked  
"Finish your breakfast then we'll talk." Gabe said before pressing a fork full of pancake into his mouth.  
You went along with his plan and started to eat your pancakes, laughing as he made funny faces at you or waggled his eyebrow trying to make you laugh. This was it, (Y/N), you've finally found the person who you've been searching for your entire life. He laughs with you and doesn't care about your flaws, he hasn't even mentioned your flaws, he's what most people search for, he's... perfect. You thought to yourself making you smile, which made Gabriel smile, wait could he read my thoughts?  
"Yes, I can" Gabe said replying to your question you'd asked yourself.  
You blushed, "so you heard everything?"   
"Yeah, that's real sweet of you, sweet stuff." he said back to you.  
You smiled at your nickname and the blushing went away there was no reason for you to blush at him. Your smile got wider and you couldn't contain yourself and started laughing, only laughing harder when Gabriel decided to tickle you making you fall out of the chair into his arms. "Gabe quit- quit tickling me, quit!" you said laughing and trying to peel his arms off of you. Finally, you got Gabriel's arms off of you and had him pinned to the ground, "Whatcha going to do now?" you taunted him, a smirk playing on your lips.  
"This!" Gabriel said before pinning you to the ground.  
"Ugh, should have guessed it." you said before shifting comfortably.  
Gabe stooped down and planted a kiss on your lips, you wiggled your arms around a bit so that you could slip out of his hold to wrap your arms around his neck. You both laid there for a few seconds making out, until you heard a knock on your door. "Were you expecting anyone?" Gabe asked you before standing up and pushing you behind him. Suddenly, the door was opened and three men stood there.  
"Can I ask what your doing in my house?" you asked stepping out from behind Gabriel.  
"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" the shortest of the three asked.  
"Goodbye you three" Gabe said and grabbed you by the waist, before you knew what was happening you and Gabe were in a differnet place.  
"Where are we?" you asked Gabe.  
"We are at the zoo, here walk over here." Gabe grabbed your hand and pulled you over to a large open space with a fence around it.  
"Gabe what are you showing me?" you asked and peered over the fence.  
"Something that I made, have you ever heard of a platypus?" Gabe asked you his eyes glowing.  
"Yes, they're my favorite animal!" you said looking into Gabriel's eyes and then over the fence to look for the platypi.  
Gabe looked at you amazed and thanked his dad for making you so perfect. A few children ran up and you walked over to them when they asked what the animal was, you explained everything you could remember about platypi. The children looked amazed and so did Gabriel when you turned around. "What?" you asked him when he stared at you.  
"It's just- you're amazing. You know everything about my animal, your love me for me, and you love candy so that's like a major plus. And you're just an amazing person in general." Gabe said making you cry, "(Y/N),"  
You started to freak out as Gabe got on a knee, "Gabe, what are you doing?" you asked.  
"(Y/N), I know we've only known each other for a while, but I feel like we are meant for each other. Will you marry me?" Gabe said looking into your eyes, which we're now full of tears.  
"Yes, Gabe I want to spend forever with you!" you said before pulling Gabe up to kiss him.  
Cheers came from everywhere and people came up to congradulate you two. Making both you and Gabe smile widly, a little girl came up and congradulated you then asked you what the name of the animal that you were telling them was called, you told her thank you then told her that the animal was called a platypus. She thanked you and ran off to her parents who smiled at you and walked away with her.  
"So the zoo..." Gabe stated.  
"The zoo is one of my favorite places and could we walk around a bit?" you asked taking Gabe's hand in yours.  
"Of course, let's go" Gabriel said as he took your hand and lead you to another animal.


End file.
